Partners
by hybridbpv
Summary: Clintasha/BlackHawk story about their first mission together. *Warning* heavy smut, explicit content and coarse language. Please leave a review/follow/favourite! Check out my other stories too, if you so wish (: COMPLETED (26/02/13) xx
1. Říčany

First mission. This was it. An easy, straight-forward capture and interrogate. Except Natasha had to work with someone else. Someone who saved her life and recruited her into S.H.I.E.L.D. Ever since she failed to escape in Istanbul, she was stuck with this dude. His name was Clint Barton, and codename Hawkeye. Something like that.

Natasha didn't like him a single bit. He was an assassin, but he had mercy. She had no mercy. If she was told to do something, she does it. There was no thinking involved in that process. Only following. But he did something stupid and recruited her. And now she owed him her life. She'd rather have died.

He was too cheerful and happy and enthusiastic. He was a joker - a human. Natasha sat with her arms around his waist with a bag on between her laps on the motorcycle as they zoomed passed a busy market in Říčany. As expected - the hotel was cheap and small and dirty. She's seen worse. But there was one problem. There was only one bed.

"Well, here we are." Barton said to break the silence. She ignored him completely. He cleared his throat. "Since there's only one bed, we either take turns or we sleep to - "

"We take turns." She spit. She didn't want anything to do with this man except for a partnership. Absolutely no emotions involved.

"Okay." Clint had a feeling that she didn't like him very much. Yes, he was attracted to her, as were all his fellow colleagues back at HQ, but he didn't even make a move on her. Plus, the attitude really gotta go. Clint tried again. "Would you like to shower first?"

"You can. I'm preparing our weapons for tomorrow." She uttered emotionlessly.

"Okay." He sighed. This was going to take a lot of time. _I get that you're traumatised and fairly inhuman, but can't you just warm up to me? For God's sake, woman. I saved your life - I'm your partner._ The towels were already stacked on the rack of the bathroom. Clint stripped and turned the water on.

Natasha sat on the bed wiping and checking her guns for any jams. The trigger was smooth, but there was this one scratch on her gun. She got it the day she met Clint, where he shot her gun instead of her head. This was soothing for her, cleaning her weapons and making sure they weren't rusty. It was routinely, almost like her mantra. Every time she touched her guns, she felt at peace and easy with her surroundings. Having them holstered around her hips or thighs was a security thing. She would never leave her place without a gun. Ever.

She looked over at Clint's bag. _That's right. He had a bow and a few arrows_. Natasha didn't know why he chose that weapon. It was clumsy to carry around and he could only fire so many shots._ Silly man._ She took out the case and opened it. The metal on the bow glistened as she tilted the case. It was flawless. It's beauty could only be compared the to the curves on a woman's body. She understood that.

"What are you doing?" Clint came out of the shower and boomed, quickly moving towards Natasha, taking the case out of her hands and shutting it.

"I was just - I wanted to clean it." Natasha explained.

"Don't ever touch my bow or arrows, you hear me?" She nodded silently. _God. What is up with this man?_ Only a towel clinging to his waist stopped him from being entirely naked. And Clint growling at her like that made the fire in her belly light up. No one had growled at her like that and not hit her. Not a single soul.

"I'm sorry." She muttered apologetically. Clint looked at his bow carefully before returning it to it's case.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted, I just have this thing with my bow." Clint huffed as he sat down on the bed beside Natasha. The proximity was getting uncomfortably close.

"I'm going to go shower now, Barton. Afterwards, we'll go through tomorrow's plan together?" She stood and walked to the bathroom.

"Sounds like a plan." Clint nodded as he kicked his legs on to the bed.

Natasha stood in the shower completely baffled by what just happened._ Did you really just blush because you saw his abs? Get it together, Romanoff. You're better than this._ But he was one fine piece of meat. There was a tan mark on his shoulders either side of his neck, his muscles firm and fighting to show beneath his skin… the tiny droplets of water on his chest. She sighed._ And you noticed this because?_

Clint could've sworn she blushed when she apologised._ Maybe it's because she's embarrassed?_ Clint sighed. Natasha Romanoff was a natural beauty. Too bad she was so inhuman most of the time. The first look of her, and she got him mesmerised. The whip of her burning red hair when she first spun around to face him after he had shot the gun out of her hand was instantly imprinted in his memory. It wasn't about the pouty lips or her never ending curves. Well, partially. But somewhere in there, he had seen real fear flash before her eyes when they met. Somewhere in her, there was a small fragment of the soul left. Either way… she _apologised _to him. That was a step forward.

The image of her body stuck in his mind while she was in the shower. As long as she was in the shower, he couldn't shake it off. He could only keep imagining her naked, with water running along her bare skin, rubbing her hands along her neck and on her breasts. He would _kill_ to see those babies. He felt himself pulse with it's own accord._ Dammit, Barton._

Moments later, Natasha came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around herself. Her skin was fair like snow. The towel only came barely halfway to her knees and across her chest so that her cleavage was visible. Clint tried his best to keep his eyes averted. _You will _**_not_**_ give in to her game, Barton. Keep it together._ But he couldn't. And evidently, there was tenting happening around his towel.

_Two can play a game, Romanoff._ She smiled to herself as she caught the sight of the action in groin._ Two can play a game._ _Wait, why are you flirting with him?_ Natasha quickly shed her towel and slipped on her undergarments and a tank top and some shorts. Clint cleared his throat. "Go through the plan for tomorrow?"

"Yes." Natasha nodded as she grabbed the information pack from her bag and opened the map up on the bed between them. "We start here, we drive here, grab him, bring him here…" And just like that, Clint tuned her out. He had read the bloody thing at least ten times before they left. She had gone through it at least five. That was enough of that. He looked at her, completely ignoring whatever the hell she was saying as he watched her lips moved. They were lush and full and seductive. He imagined them around his cock. "You understand?"

"Yes." He looked up and nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"Good." She said as she slid off the bed and packed the pack back into her bag. "Hey, listen, about the bed… we both need enough sleep tonight, so…"

"Share?" Clint asked. She nodded. "Oh."

"I-It's okay if you don't want to." She added.

"No, I was just, no. We can share, right?" He asked. "I mean, you're the lady."

"Clint Barton, I can kick your ass any day. Just remember that before you speak next time." She hissed. He raised his hands either side of his head.

"Woah. Okay. Note taken." He raised an eyebrow and laughed. Natasha didn't find that funny at all. He just insulted her, and he was now laughing._ Absolutely despicable_. She picked the towel up and dried her hair before slipping underneath the sheets and resting her head on the stiff pillow. Clint stood next to her, gulping, before slipping next to her in bed. Natasha was already dozing off. Her eyes were shut and her face was relaxed. She didn't really sleep on the way over. He could still feel himself going, Natasha, next to him, in bed._ Okay, shut up, don't think, and sleep._ Clint rolled for an hour before his mind rested.

* * *

More coming! Hope you liked this, please help me by leaving a review/follow/favourite (: Thank you for you support xx


	2. Wood

Clint woke up with wood. _Dammit._ Natasha was still sleeping. He slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Damn. Even pissing was painful. He stripped naked and stepped into the shower. Icy water was pouring over his body - that still didn't stop his erection. In fact, he thought it might have worsened it. So when that didn't work, he turned the faucet so the water warmed up a bit.

And he pictured it, Natasha Romanoff, naked in their bed touching herself. Just the thought of it got him going. He slowly grasped his firm manhood in his hands and let of a soft moan. It was so clear and vivid in his head - her pouty lips, large and ample breasts and her bare pussy all for him to enjoy. He could almost feel her in his hands, and he pumped up and down his shaft, slowly stroking himself to his release.

Natasha woke up to the sound of water running. Clint was missing from the bed, so it must've been him. Oddly enough, Natasha slept well - too well. She hadn't slept so while for as long as she could remember. Her sleep was always disturbed by nightmares and graphic visions. With Clint, this didn't happen. A strangled groan echoed from the bathroom, Clint's voice was gruff and husky and full of passion. The growl resonated in her belly.

Clint came all over his hands, the evidence of his passion still fresh on his fingers. That was the best he had in a long, long time. He wrapped a towel around himself before leaving the bathroom.

"Morning, Barton." Natasha said. She knew what he was doing in the bathroom, and the possible reasons why. She flirted with him yesterday. This was understandable.

"Morning, Romanoff." Clint said in the same tone. She was still using his last name and _that_ tone. "You ready?" She nodded.

"You?" He nodded. They picked up some bread on the way out.

* * *

So excited for the upcoming chapters (: Please leave a review/follow/favourite! xx


	3. Hammer

"Speak now and _maybe_ you'll stay in one piece." Natasha spat at Lukska. "Who is behind the minefield?"

"I do not know what you are talking about." He said in a heavy accent.

"The minefield - killing the workers and making them work illegally." She spat again.

"It is a good thing your people sent a beautiful girl for me. So I can rape you and _kill_ you later." He laughed.

"Tell me, or I'll make you hurt so bad that you'll be begging for me to kill you." Natasha hissed. As he laughed, she walked back and picked up a hammer from the tray. She bent down and grinned at him. And the look in her eyes was bone-chillingly sinister. Oh, she was going to enjoy this. As the first contact came with the hammer, the familiar rush of pleasure ran through her body as he yelled. She cracked his thumbnail and should've at least fractured the bone.

Clint smiled at that. Not because he enjoyed the yelling, but because she was merciless and cold and made for the job. She really was a natural. There'd been rumours that because she lost her parents she'd joined the Red Room when she was four. And starting her training at such a young age was definitely an advantage for her on the field. The brainwashing helped with her work too. But hopefully she'd put everything behind her and wiped her slate as clean as she could.

"Svině!" Lukska yelled as his face reddened with pain and fury.

"Anything you want to say?" She asked as she looked into his eyes. "No? Good, because I'm really starting to enjoy myself." She took another swing of the hammer and this time completely crushing his thumb. Blood was flowing from where his nail had jabbed into his flesh and he just screamed. Natasha smiled. And she did the same for two of his other fingers on the other hand - crack and break. Then she moved on to his foot. Same routine - crack and break. Until she broke through him.

"Stop, stop!" He yelled. "There is a train carriage to France, they will be meeting there. Car eight. It leaves tomorrow at noon. The minefield is on the outskirts of Loire." Clint quickly noted down the information and got up to call Coulson.

"Yes. Phil, we got it. Train carriage to France, eighth car leaving at twelve, double oh. Minefield on the outskirts of Loire." Clint breathed into the phone. "Yes. Here in an hour or two? Good. What do we do with this asshole? Okay." Natasha looked at Clint.

"They'll be here in an hour, till then we leave this guy. Come help me pack the crap up." Clint said.

"Just leave him here?" She replied.

"Natasha, he's not going anywhere." Clint sighed. Natasha picked up the hammer again and took one final whack directly on his shin. He blacked out.

"I needed to make sure." She said cooly. They spent the rest of their time packing their equipment and beginning their writeup. Natasha couldn't help but notice the sweat glistening on his forearms. The house had barely any electricity enough for the flickering lights, let alone air conditioning and fans. His shirt was off and all she could think about was running her tongue along his toned torso and tasting his saltiness and musk. Clint noticed that she was staring. He kept writing and trying not to think about it, but he couldn't.

"Like what you see?" Clint muttered in a low voice. Natasha blushed as she caught herself. She coughed.

"You're sweating a lot." She replied.

"People tend to do that when they're hot." He joked. She bit her lip lightly to stop herself from smiling. That did things to Clint. His satellite phone rang. "That's my name." He listened for a while before turning his attention back to Natasha. "They're here."

Clint went to open the door, he checked the peephole and lowered his pistol. "It's nice to see you, man."

"Everything went smoothly, Barton?" Phil tried not to smile at Clint's warmness. When they were off duty, they were on a first name basis. Sometimes they even called each other "bro". But that was only occasionally. Clint nodded as he gave Coulson a pat on the back.

"Everything's fine, buddy." He laughed. Coulson walked forward to where Natasha was sitting.

"Agent Romanoff." He nodded.

"Agent Coulson." She stood and nodded in the same way. "Agent Barton said you banged up our witness pretty bad."

"He had it coming." She smirked. Coulson's men picked him off the chair and dumped him into the chopper. Natasha and Clint stacked their files and picked up their bags before leaving the safe house.

"What's happening back at base?" Clint asked as he walked alongside Coulson. Natasha kept her distance, but could still overhear their conversation.

"Just the usual. I'm being sent to Malibu to take care of some Stark business. Nothing serious." Phil answered.

"Yeah? When's that gonna be? We catching up before that?" He asked again.

"Something like next week. Stark went missing a couple of days ago in Afghanistan. As for the drink - let's say… well. Let's say when you finish the mission and Fury lets you off for a break." Phil laughed.

"Sounds good to me." Clint laughed as he stepped into the helicopter. Natasha sat next to him, and they were all squeezed tightly together. Her lap was touching his, and if she'd leaned over a bit, they would've kissed. Natasha's thigh was firm. Not muscular. Only firm enough that she was very very attractive whatever she did.

Phil could spot the dynamics between the two. Clint usually never disobeyed his orders. Not unless the matter was pressing and he had an enormously strong ground to stand. And he's glad he supported Clint through that, because Natasha turned out to be a very useful member of the team. Clint closed his eye and rested the back of his head on the headrest on the wall. He was exhausted and out in minutes.

It took them a while to get back to base, there was a current somewhere and they had to avoid it. Fury gave his thanks to the pair and sent them off for a day. "You guys have to report to Agent Coulson by eight in the morning tomorrow. He will brief you on the schedule. After that, take a week off. And Agent Romanoff - I officially welcome you to the S.H.I.E.L.D. field team. I'm sure you and Agent Barton will get along just fine."

"Yes, sir." They chanted as they headed off into their rooms.

* * *

Two more chapters coming up in this story. I have at least eight more stories lined up! Please leave me a review/follow/favourite (:


	4. Partnership

Both Natasha and Clint spent the rest of their day doing the same thing. Teasing themselves while imagining each other naked and fucking.

Natasha could almost feel his arms on her. His veins popping out of his solid, firm forearms and his biceps twitching with every move he made. Her legs were curled on either side of his waist as he plunged into her. The smooth skin on his pulsing cock as he guided himself over her clit. _Oh…_ She slid two fingers inside and moved according to her imaginations. She hadn't seen his cock yet, no, but she remembered how the towel tented over his erection and _damn_. She rolled her nipples between her fingers as her thumb brushed along her clit and an insane rush of pleasure took over her. She was so close… so close. And she heard Clint's voice so clearly in her mind… _Come for me, Natasha._ His husky voice ordered. She came, loud and wet as she shook when the feeling rippled through her. Her muscles clenched and her pussy pulsed and she threw her head back as she arched her back off the bed. It'd never felt so good before. She laid, panting and sweating on the bed as she floated back from her mind-blowing orgasm.

Clint let his hard cock rest on his stomach, pulsing and clenching… begging for him to touch it. He pictured Natasha on top of him, teasing his manhood and rubbing herself on him, her wetness flowing onto his lap. His cock was touching her smooth, hairless pussy, but not quite inside her yet. He growled and took himself in his hand and gripped hard. And at the same time, Natasha let him enter her, sliding all the way down and back up, looking at him with the most mischievous grin. Her eyes fluttered as she accommodated his length. He stroked himself slowly and enjoyed the stirring in the centre of his core. His bare chest containing his heavy breaths and the little primal grunts he growled as he heaved. He imagined her squeezing her pussy around him while she came, she would bring her head back and expose her neck for him to kiss… and he would take advantage of it. He wanted to kiss her, everywhere. On her breasts, her lips, her pussy, he just wanted to have his hands on her and touch her. And with the tingle in his balls, he came. His mouth formed a perfect_ oh_ and his eyes clenched tightly together. His hand pumped rapidly until every last drop of his pleasure spit out of his cock.

Later that night, they sat on opposite sides of the table. Natasha was reluctant to look at him at first, remembering what she imagined while pleasuring herself. But she grew warm to him. That night, it was the first time she used his first name.

"Clint. Could you please pass the sugar?" She murmured quietly. Clint looked at her and furrowed his brows for a moment, but quickly dismissed that expression as he reached for the sugar packets. "Thanks."

"Lazy afternoon?" He asked cheerfully.

"Something like that." She lied. She was busy. Very busy. With herself. And thoughts of him. She blushed.

"Good job today." He praised her. And somehow, that only made her face burn even more. She never remembered anyone praising her before. It felt good. Especially coming from him.

"Thanks." She replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do a, um, partnership exercise before you shower and go to sleep." He asked.

"Um, okay." She nodded as she gulped down the rest of her tea. It was weak and bitter but it would do. "Let's let the food set for a while first." He nodded.

He spent the "while" staring and smiling at her - her beautiful red hair flowing down to her breasts, her t-shirt had buttons that were only half done up, which was very distracting. And as she drank her second cup of tea, he watched as she worked her throat._ God, dammit._ He felt his groin pulse in response.

They lounged around silently for another ten minutes before getting up and walking to the training room. Everyone was at the dining hall, it was just them. Just Clint and Natasha.

"Are we sparring?" Natasha asked?

"Neh, we're not dressed for the occasion. We're just going to do some trust work and see how that goes." He explained as he grabbed two chairs from the side of the room.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Sit." He pointed to the chair. She sat. He brought his chair towards him and sat facing each other. Clint wiggled and moved a little closer. They were now nose-to-nose, her knees in between his. "Move your toes so they're touching the tip of mine. Yeah. Like that. And hold my hands." Clint lifted his hands level with her hips. Natasha looked at him before gently placing her hands over his. They grabbed each other on the wrists.

As expected, Clint's hands were heavily calloused and rough from his many years of archery. This was especially the case for his first three fingers on his left hand. And there was a moment where Natasha felt particularly safe - suddenly she had the confidence to follow everything he said. Natasha's hands were smooth and soft and cool. When the pads of her fingers slid over the back of his hand, a tingle ran through him and made him shiver.

"Okay." He breathed. He smelled like coffee. "We're going to stand up simultaneously on the count of three, okay?" She nodded. "One. Two. Three." They stood together. "That's good."

"That's it?" Natasha asked. She had never been in something like this before. In the Red Room, everything was about individual abilities. She was on her own.

"Oh, no. There's a hook to it. We're going to do this again, but we're not going to speak. We communicate using our eyes. No mouthing words either. We focus on each other's movements." He smiled. "We stop when we do this successfully three times in a row."

"Okay." She said as they sat back down. Clint looked directly into her eyes. It was obvious that she didn't know what to do - her eyes were clouded with confusion as she waited for his movements. To demonstrate how it _wasn't _to be done; Clint stood up. Natasha quickly followed behind, but her forehead ended up colliding with his clavicle. "Ow." Clint chuckled as he watched Natasha release her hand and rub her forehead.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded and sat back down again with her hands out for him to hold. He interlocked their fingers again. This time, they didn't bump into each other. But instead, Natasha lost her balance because she wasn't leaning into Clint's weight. She was tipping backwards and about to fall when Clint freed his hand and snaked his arm around her waist to keep her up.

"Thanks." She mumbled as they sat again.

"No problem. Three's a charm." He smiled. And three _was _a charm. They looked into each other's eyes and they just sensed when they were ready. They stood and Clint smiled. "There we go." He sat again. The one following was no problem at all. The third time, they stood and Natasha just felt insanely attracted to his lips. They were hand in hand as they breathed together. Natasha went with her gut. She closed her eyes and tilted her head and planted a kiss on Clint's cheek.

Clint took a moment to process what had just happened. _The Black Widow - Natasha Romanoff just _**_kissed_**_you._

As she opened her eyes again, this feeling of dread and embarrassment poured over her. She flushed a brilliant shade of scarlet. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing. I guess I'm just tired." She blabbered as she removed her hands from his and backed away, knocking over the chair. "I'm really sleepy, Barton. I'm going to go to bed now."

Clint caught up with her before she exited. He spun her around and snaked his arm around her waist again and tilted his head. He closed his eyes and wished for the best as he pressed his lips against hers.

_Oh my…_ Natasha stiffened for a moment, but then she melted into the kiss - into Clint's arms. It was a soft, chaste kiss, and she only enjoyed it for a moment before he pulled away. But she thirsted for more. Their mouths met again as Natasha tip-toed to kiss him. Her tongue licked his for a moment and she just took in all of him. His smell, his taste, his touch. All of it was so overwhelming. They brought themselves to an end and he held her. He held her like no-one ever did before. With his hands supporting her elbows, he looked into her eyes with the deepest, darkest look. His eyes almost look _hurt_, for some reason. Natasha ran her fingers lightly along his shoulders and back before stepping away. She cleared her throat.

"Goodnight, Clint." She murmured.

"Goodnight, Natasha." He murmured as she left the room. Clint went back to the chairs and sat, elbows on his knees, hands either side of his head._ Did that really just happen? You shared a kiss!_ Clint furrowed his brows and shook his head. But slowly, it sank in, and damn, it felt good. His happiness just bloomed in the centre of his heart and, my god, he grinned like an idiot._ You just kissed._

Natasha leaned against the wall of her room._ What the fuck just happened? You just kissed your partner - your_**_ partner_**. _Why the fuck would you do that, you dumbshit?_ She sighed. But it felt so good. It felt so right. To be in his arms, looking into his eyes and kissing him. There was no sexual arousal in it. No strong feeling to rip off his clothes and fuck him good. There was just this bliss that she couldn't explain that lingered over her during and even after the kiss. She went to bed with satisfaction and slept a dreamless night.

Clint had a much harder time. He sprayed freezing water over his head and just kept thinking._ The Black Widow._ He wasn't afraid - just worried. He was worried about how she felt about it. She was known for her emotionless attacks and heartless interrogations. _Would she be upset about this? Was this her test? Is she going to reject you?_ A million thoughts crossed his mind. And finally, he decided to let her direct their next conversation. _If she says something about it… Understand. If she doesn't, then don't bother her. _And Clint rolled in bed for the rest of the night dreading morning to come.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this installment of _Partners_. One more coming up in the next few days. Please check out another story of mine: _Arms of The Angel,_ which is a Clintasha AU. I really really want feedback on that one (: Please leave a review/follow/favourite if you enjoyed this story so far (: xx


	5. Dammit

They spent the following morning together, slowly munching through their stale bran. Neither of them had uttered a word. They only greeted each other with a subtle nod. Clint stood as he lifted his bowl from the table as he moved to clean his cutlery.

"Clint…" Natasha started quietly. "I-I, um." Clint waited for her to continue. "I, last night, I hope you forgive me. I don't know why I did it. I hope it doesn't effect our partnership."

"No, no. Of course not, don't be silly." He smiled weakly.

"You're a good kisser." She said again. He didn't respond. "Clint." She said as she pulled on his sleeve. "I don't know how you feel about it. You're not giving me any clues."

"How do _you_ feel about it?" He reflected the question back at her.

"I… I think we should talk in private." She mumbled quietly. He started walking as a sign for her to follow and she quickly caught up. They went to his room. He motioned for her to sit on the bed. "I find you very attractive. It's a wonder you're not scared of me."

"There's nothing to be afraid of." He cooed. "I just… really hope this works. A - because I was the one who officially recruited you, and Fury will screw my ass if this doesn't work. And B - because I see something in you that others possibly don't. And this something drives me to continue to admire not only Natasha Romanoff as a skilled assassin, but also Natasha Romanoff as a regular human being."

"Clint… you make me better." Natasha sighed. "You trust me. And on the field - you trust me with your_ life._" She shook her head. "Why?"

"Because you'll learn to trust me with yours." He gave the most simple, most honest answer he could, carrying the hope that she would accept him and accept herself for who she was.

"Do you find me attractive?" She asked.

"Yes. Natasha, I do. You know your effect on men. You do things to me." He nodded.

"Then why haven't you made a move yet?" Natasha blurted. She wasn't used to having these feelings expressed.

"Because you're very hard to read. I don't know whether you're playing me or testing me and I don't know what you'd do if I reacted. I don't know how you think." He answered. "You're my _friend_. And I hope that someday I'll be the same."

"I came from the Red Room." She growled. There was no way that he wouldn't be scared of her.

"That doesn't make you less of a human being." He sighed. "Look, Natasha… I really enjoyed last night. After you left, I sat there feeling euphoric. And then I realised that I don't know how you feel. You're my partner. I need to know."

"I enjoyed it too." She said. "No-one has ever kissed me without having the intention of fucking me. You're the first. I don't know what that means."

"It means I have feelings for you. Whether you choose to accept is up to you." He said. "I find you very desirable and very attractive and I hope that telling you won't change our partnership."

"I find myself attracted to you too, Clint." She said. "I want to… We'll discuss this later. We have to get briefed. It's nearly time. I'll see you later." Natasha said as she left the room. And that was how she saved herself from discussing her feelings. She wanted to fuck Clint, but that was against the rules.

_She finds you attractive._

* * *

The protocol was standard. Dislodge the car and take the people inside._Easy_.

"Good luck, Agents." Fury said as Phil took them on the chopper ready for their mission. There was a team of trained agents with them, all trained and briefed.

"Don't mess this up, guys." Phil smiled at Clint before he stepped off the chopper and left. They were in the sky. Clint and Natasha were looking at each other, confirming signals with the rest of the team. Clint watched as the others got off and walked into the station from afar. He took his place next to the bridge.

All went smoothly until Natasha was knocked out. She was unconscious and in the arms of a very large man who was pointing a gun to her temple. Clint received the message through the ear piece he was wearing. Shit. He had just threatened to blow her brains out if the rest of the team didn't retreat. Clint spoke into the microphone. Retreat. Retreat. _Natasha was a hostage and he wouldn't do anything to her yet, right? He needed her, and by the time he got off, she would be awake and running._ The man opened the carriage door and stepped onto the tracks.

Natasha saw this as a chance to attack. No, she wasn't _actually_ unconscious. It was part of her play. And she flipped him so that his forehead smashed into the metal railing._ Mission accomplished._ Clint gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Dammit, Natasha, the hell were you thinking?" Clint growled as soon as they were debriefed and left alone in the conference room.

"What the hell were _you_ thinking?" Natasha spat. "The situation was under control. Why did you retreat the team?"

"Oh, for God's sake, Natasha. You were _unconscious._" He snapped.

"I was _faking it._" Natasha rolled her eyes. But she heard real concern in his voice._ He's concerned about your health and safety_.

"You never told me about it. You never gave me a signal for it. How am I supposed to know?" He scoffed. "Do I look like I'm psychic?" She pondered for a while. "Natasha, I know you can fight and protect yourself, but the last thing I want to bring back to HQ is you injured on a stretcher, or even worse, you in a _bag_ on the stretcher." He sighed as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Clint." She apologised. "I should've told you. Situation called for it. I didn't know what you would do."

"Look. Just tell me next time. You have to tell me all your strategies and tactics. All your means of play so that I fucking _know_ that you're going to be okay, okay?" He sighed again. "I'm going to apply for a weekend's retreat to Fury. If he approves, I spend the weekend with you training. I want to know how you work, and you need to know how I work so that this doesn't happen again in the future, do you understand?" She nodded. "Natasha, I'm not mad. I kinda panicked for a moment. Our first mission together and you ending up in the man's hands and unconscious? Please consider my sanity as well as completing the mission."

"Fine." Natasha touched his hand. "I'm sorry, Clint. I'm not used to this partnership thing. I work alone."

"Well you'll have to live with it." He smiled sadly.

"You'll teach me how to, right?" She asked.

"Of course I will, Natasha. You're my partner."

* * *

More stories (including sequel(s) to this) will be coming up later. I have tests to revise for and I've piled up my work ): Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please leave me a review/follow/favourite! xx


End file.
